Dance Party
by TheKurot
Summary: At the school dance party, Tsuna wishes for Hibari. Slight OOC, though nothing big. 1827, fluff, ONESHOT


A/N: Another 1827 fic for all you people out there! Enjoy!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

--1827--

"Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun can you please stop staring and tell me what you think?"

Tsuna pleaded. He was getting very self-conscious. They were all at a store filled with tuxedos and dresses. It was a party at the school they were here for. The school staff decided that they would have a ballroom dance for a graduation party. They had begged the student council for permission to do this (really just Hibari). Yamamoto and Gokudera were snapped out of their…inappropriate thoughts. Who wouldn't have those? Tsuna was wearing a spaghetti strapped yellow dress that came below the knees and had ruffles in the chess area so it looked like he actually had breasts. His hair was brushed down (and pinned down) so it came to just above his shoulders. He was wearing make-up slight mascara with lip gloss. And to top it all off, he was wearing pale red heels, just up enough for him to be able to walk properly. They blushed furiously, Tsuna was cuter than any girl they had every seen.

Gokudera got over it more quickly.

"T-tenth! Why are you wearing…that?" Gokudera asked. Tsuna blushed.

"Well," He started, "The man dressing me probably took me as a girl and gave me this to change into. Then he gave me shoes and the make-up….I look ridiculous don't I?" Gokudera violently shook his head.

"NO Tenth!" He yelled. "You look beautiful!" A few people snickered at him. Yamamoto covered Gokudera's mouth.

"Y-you do look cute Tsuna. You should wear that to the party." He said. Gokudera shoved his hand away.

"Are you kidding you baseball idiot? The Tenth could ruin his life with the embarrassment! Right, Tenth?" He looked at his boss. He seemed to be in thought. Then he snapped his eyes to his.

"I'm going to wear it." He declared.

"EH!?"

--At Tsuna's House--

Later in the evening, Tsuna's doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Tsuna shouted from the top of his stairs. He was all ready. He had asked his mom to do the make-up and hair who gleefully agreed. She had always wanted to have Tsuna dressed as a girl. And as Tsuna walked down from the stairs, he was greeted by Reborn.

"What is the reason you're dressing like this Tsuna?" Reborn asked sitting on his shoulder.

"…" Tsuna didn't answer.

"It's because you want to impress Hibari right?" Tsuna gasped. 'How does he know?'

"Uh…well…" He hung his head in defeat. "Yes…"

Reborn smiled. "Are you going to ask him to dance with you?" Tsuna shook his head.

"No. He will be busy. I'll ask Gokudera-kun or Yamamoto-kun to." Reborn smacked his head.

"Ow!" Tsuna cried, clutching his head.

"Stupid Tsuna if you like him, then ask him to." Tsuna was silent. Then he spoke quietly.

"I want to Reborn, I really do! But…I can't handle rejection…Please don't hit me with the dying will bullet…please?" Tsuna looked at him strait in the eye.

"Fine." Reborn sighed. "Just answer the door Stupid Tsuna." Tsuna smiled.

"Thank you!" And he ran to the door after he let Reborn down. When he opened the door it was Yamamoto and Gokudera, waiting to pick him up.

"Let's go!" Tsuna said latching onto their arms. They blushed again.

-- At the Party! --

"We now pronounce the party to begin!" Claps and cheers erupted. The music started. It was nice and slow.

"I want to dance with the Tenth!" Gokudera shouted taking Tsuna's hand. Then a hand pulled it away from him.

"Hahaha sorry Gokudera, I wanted to dance with Tsuna first." Yamamoto said. Tsuna was blushing. As stares were directed at him. First there were the Yamamoto and Gokudera fan girls, glaring at him. Second there are the guys who were fascinated by Tsuna's girlish looks, and thirdly, there were Yamamoto's and Gokudera's.

"So? Tenth/Tsuna" They both chorused. "Who are you going to dance with first?" Tsuna sweated slightly.

"Un…how about I dance with Yamamoto-kun first because he said he 'wanted' me first, and then I dance with you Gokudera-kun!" He smiled at both of them begging them not to fight. They both then grinned.

"Ok! Whatever Tenth wants!" Gokudera yelled.

"Yeah. Let's go Tsuna! And Gokudera, watch out." He said with a wave. Gokudera looked confused.

"Look out for wha-Holy Shit!" He screeched looking at the rabid fan girls.

"Gokudera-kun! Please dance with me!" They all shouted. But he was gone.

"Gokudera-kun!"

--On the 'Dance Floor'--

"T-thank you for dancing with me Yamamoto-kun." Tsuna said, blushing at their close proximity. Tsuna was taking the girls role-obviously- and had his hand on his waist hand. Yamamoto was clutching his slim waist and had his hand enlaced with Tsuna's.

"Ahaha no problem!" He said blushing slightly also. They were in perfect sync. Dancing with the music. But Tsuna's mind was thinking of Hibari. He couldn't see him anywhere. Or Gokudera.

"Ok everyone!" A voice stopped his thoughts. "Time to change partners!"

"What!" Tsuna cried. "Already!?" Yamamoto just laughed.

"Haha, I guess me and Gokudera's arguing cut our time. Have fun with Gokudera, Tsuna!" He waved and walked away. Then he was swarmed by fan girls. And in a moment so was Tsuna.

"Hey! Tsuna! Dance with me!" They shouted forming a circle around him. They were so close together he couldn't tell who was who. He felt someone grope is butt. He blushed.

"Hey! Stop crowding around me! Ow! Stop pinching my ass!" He yelled uncharacteristically. No one even listened. He felt tears well up as he felt trapped. But he also felt anger. He felt suffocated with all the people and breaths on his neck.

"AHGGGG! Get away from me you hentai!" HE shouted angrily while punching someone. They all stopped for a moment and that's when Tsuna ran, pushing people out of the way until he got to the front of the school. He sat against the wall and started crying. At the time he didn't know why. Maybe it was because of all the harassment, or because of the embarrassment he received while wearing his dress. But really, he realized, he was crying because he didn't see Hibari. So he just stayed there crying his eyes out missing him.

"Get up you herbivore, your tears are ruining my school's property." A voice said. Tsuna stopped crying and looked up blinking.

"H-h-Hibari-san?" Tsuna stuttered. Hibari looked annoyed.

"Yes, you herbivore now get up." Instead Tsuna just looked at him. Hibari growled.

"You stupid herbivore. Get up or I'll bite you to de-"He was cut of because Tsuna had jumped onto him. And taken by surprise, Hibari fell with Tsuna still on him. He was crying again.

"H-Hibari-san! I'm so glad you're here. I-I've missed you so much!" Tsuna sobbed. His actions shocked Hibari. So Hibari just lay there, wondering what to do. Then he sighed.

"What are we going to do Sawada Tsunayoshi?" He asked. Tsuna looked up at him. Then he wiped his tears and got up. Hibari also stood up. He saw Tsuna staring at him with a blush on his face.

"S-sorry Hibari-san…" Tsuna stuttered. He gestured at the dampened spot on Hibari's suit. Just then Tsuna noticed it. He blushed even more. 'Hibari-san looks nice in a suit.'

It was true, Hibari look hot. He was wearing a black tux with red ruffles. So simple, yet classy. Hibari sighed again.

"Whatever. Go back inside before I decide to kill you." He said with his fingers on the bridge of his nose. He was closing his eyes. But then a hand pulled his hand away and held it. His eyes snapped open.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna shouted before Hibari could interrupt him. "Please dance with me!"

Hibari looked shocked. Then his face melted into a slight smirk.

"You idiot." Hibari said pulling his hand away. Tsuna eyes welled up with tears, just waiting for the rejection to come. "The MAN of the two is supposed to ask."

Tsuna blinked. Had he heard right? His question was answered when Hibari took his hand and kneeled with one knee in front of him.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, will you dance with me?" Hibari said looking strait into Tsuna's eyes. Tsuna could only nodd as his mouth was frozen. Hibari stood up quickly.

"Then let's go." And guided Tsuna back to the ballroom. When they entered, everyone looked at him. He blushed and partially hid behind Hibari.

"Move you herbivores." Hibari said looking annoyed at the crowd in front of him. Everyone stepped aside. He and Tsuna moved quickly to and empty spot. Then as Hibari moved his hand to Tsuna's waist, Tsuna stopped him, blushing. Hibari gave him a questioning look and Tsuna whispered quietly,

"People are watching, Hibari-san." Then Hibari shot a glare to everyone.

"We need our privacy. There's nothing for you to see." Hibari said in a menacing tone. Everyone's eyes shot to the opposite direction. Then went back to dancing. Then Hibari looked at Tsuna.

"No one is looking. We can dance." He said. Tsuna nodded and let go of Hibari's hand. The hand went to his waist and the other still in his hand. Hibari brought the hands upward so they perfectly achieved the dance pose. Well, not entirely. Tsuna was still blushing and clamped his hand on the other side of his waist. Hibari raised an eyebrow at this.

"What now?" Hibari said sighing. Tsuna looked up at Hibari.

"Ah…well…" Tsuna started but was cut off as Hibari's hand let go of his waist and grabbed Tsuna's hand. He brought it up too his shoulder and held it there.

"Can we please dance now? You're ruining the mood." Hibari said bored. Tsuna gulped and nodded furiously. But then it slowed.

"But Hibari-san…I don't really-"He was cut off.

"Know how to dance?" Hibari finished for him. Tsuna nodded. When he was dancing with Yamamoto neither knew how to dance so they just swished around. "Ill just have to teach you then." And Hibari pulled Tsuna closer to him. "You have to get this close to dance well." Hibari explained seeing Tsuna blush. "And you start by moving your feet to the left, then to the right." As Hibari explained, Tsuna was listening intently while also thinking about how Hibari smelled like nice peaches. When Hibari finished. Hibari asked Tsuna if he was ready. Tsuna nodded. And they started. They were perfect. They were so into each other and into the dancing that they didn't notice that people formed a circle around them. Everything was perfect in Tsuna's mind. Hibari was dancing with him in beautiful clothes in nice music. Hibari's voice added to the perfection when he said,

"That's how you dance." In a cool, soothing tone. And all WAS perfect until Tsuna stepped on Hibari's foot. He gasped.

"Hibari-san! Are you ok? I'm so sorry! I should have been watching! Do you need ice? I'll go get it for yo-"Tsuna was silenced by a pair of lips on his. Hibari's hands were cupping Tsuna's cheeks and kissing him passionately. Tsuna blushed furiously. 'There were people staring!' But when the kiss deepened, Tsuna was lost. When they broke for air Hibari said'

"And that's how you kiss."

--!&( spell it without the shift)--

A/N: Kyaa Yes I wrote that. Oh right, sorry for the OOCness. Review! 3 tweet!


End file.
